doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Daleks in Manhattan (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px Daleks in Manhattan ist die 192. Episode und lief als 4. Episode der 29. Staffel. Handlung Das Showgirl Tallulah bekommt vor dem Auftritt eine Rose von seinem Verehrer Laszlo geschenkt. Als Tallulah die Garderobe verlassen hat, geht der junge Mann einem Geräusch nach, dass er vernimmt und wird von einer Kreatur in Menschengestalt mit einem Schweinekopf angegriffen. Die TARDIS materialisiert in New York. Martha entnimmt einer Zeitung das Tagesdatum: 1. November 1930. Das Empire State Building ist noch nicht ganz vollendet. Der Doctor schaut auf die Schlagzeile: 'Hooverville Mystery Deepens'. Aus dem Artikel geht hervor, dass dort immer mehr Leute einfach verschwinden. Der Doctor und Martha finden Hooverville, eine Hüttensiedlung für die Ärmsten, im Central Park. Solomon, der Leiter dieser Geeinschaft erklärt, dass die Menschen nachts verschwinden und ihr weniges Hab und Gut zurücklassen. Der Mann kann nicht verstehen, wie man ein Gebäude wie das Empire State Building bauen kann wenn anderswo, wie in Hooverville, Leute hungern. Im oberen Bereich des Empire State Building weist Mr. Diagoras einen Vorarbeiter an, die Arbeiten am Mast zu forcieren. Der jedoch verweigert diesen Befehl, woraufhin Diagoras erklärt, das solle er dem Meister selber sagen. Aus dem Lift kommt Dalek Caan mit zwei Schweinemenschen. Sie nehmen den ungehorsamen Vorarbeiter mit zum 'abschließenden Experiment'. Diagoras soll weitere Arbeiter rekrutieren, mehr Körper für das letzte Experiment. Mr. Diagoras geht also nach Hooverville und bietet den Leuten für Arbeiten in der Kanalisation einen Dollar pro Tag. Da der Doctor wissen will, was mit den Arbeitern passiert, nimmt er, für Martha gleich mit, das Angebot an. Auch Salomon und ein junger Mann namens Frank gehen daraufhin mit. Die vier werden in die Kloaken geschickt, können aber nirgendwo einen Schaden entdecken. Der Doctor allerdings findet ein grünes, quallenähnliches Stück Alienfleisch, das er einsteckt. Doch dann treffen sie auf einen Trupp Schweinemenschen, von denen sie gejagt werden. Der Doctor, Martha und Salomon schaffen es, einen Schacht empor zu klettern. Doch Frankie können sie nicht mehr nach oben bekommen, er wird von den Pigs festgehalten. Unterdessen sollen an der Spitze des Gebäudes von Arbeitern Platten mit Besatz aus seltsamem Metall ('Dalek-Design') angebracht werden - und zwar in Windeseile unter widrigsten Bedingungen. Nach Diagoras' Androhung, sie nötigenfalls durche andere Arbeiter zu ersetzen, spuren die Männer schließlich. Jetzt erscheint Dalek Caan und debattiert mit Diagoras über die Konstruktion. Dabei erfährt der Mann, dass der Planet der Daleks in einem Krieg zerstört wurde, während die Menschheit immer überlebe und alles wieder aufbauen würde. Aus Diagoras' Äußerungen schließt Caan, dass dieser Mannes denkt wie ein Dalek. Dalek Sec beordert ihn nun zur Basis, wo das letzte Experiment vorbereitet wurde. Salomon schließt den Kanaldeckel. Er will ihn auch keinesfalls wieder öffnen, weil diese Kreaturen der Hölle sie sonst alle holen würden. Der Kanalschacht führt in das Theatergebäude. Da kommt auch schon Tallulah, eine Waffe im Anschlag, aus ihrer angrenzenden Garderobe und fordert die Leute auf, die Hände zu heben. Sie fragt, was sie mit ihrem Freund Laszlo getan hätten, der vor zwei Wochen verschwand. Der Doctor kann sie überreden, die Waffe wegzulegen - die ohnehin nur eine Attrappe war und erfährt von Tallulah Details. Er erklärt ihr, dass ständig Leute verschwinden würden und dass er unbedingt etwas untersuchen müsse. Er zeigt ihr das grüne Alienfleisch. Während der Doctor nach brauchbarem Material für eine Untersuchung schaut, beichtet Salomon, der ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Frank hat, dass er ganz einfach Angst vor den Kreaturen gehabt habe. Der Doctor brabbelt unterdessen etwas von DNA-Probe und hantiert mit seinem Sonic Screwdriver was Salomon veranlasst zu fragen, wer er eigentlich sei und dass er Salomon nicht für dumm verkaufen solle. Er will jetzt nach Hooverville zurückgehen und selber für ihre Sicherheit sorgen, wenn es sonst niemand täte. Er werde finden, wonach der Doctor sucht - zum Wohle aller. Er hält eine flammende Rede vor seinen Leuten und offenbart, dass sie jetzt werden kämpfen müssen. Die beiden Frauen tauschen sich unterdessen in Tallulahs Garderobe über Laszlo und den Doctor aus. Dalek Sec erklärt seinen verbliebenen Artgenossen und Diagoras, der nun wie ein Häftling festgehalten wird, dass die Daleks gezwungen sind, sich weiterzuentwickeln. Dalek Thay stellt das Vorgehen in Frage. Sich mit Menschen, einer niederen Rasse, zu verbinden, widerspräche absolut der Dalek-Philosophie. Doch Sec kontert, dass nach allem was passiert sei Millionen von Menschen existierten, aber nur noch vier Daleks. Der Cult of Skaro sei genau für den Zweck kreiert worden, neue Wege des Überlebens zu finden. Er selber werde sich opfern, so wie Thay das Metall seiner Umhüllung geopfert habe. Er öffnet sein Gehäuse und der wirkliche Dalek zieht den um Gnade winselnden Diagoras zu sich hinein und verinnerlicht ihn sich. Während der Doctor das Alienfleisch untersucht, beobachtet Martha hinter der Bühne den Auftritt von Tallulahs Tanzgruppe, als sie auf der anderen Bühnenseite einen halbmutierten Schweinemenschen sieht, der die Tanznummer ebenso beobachtet. Sie versucht sich hinter den Tänzerinnen zur andern Seite durchzumogeln. Unterdessen hat der Doctor die Lösung gefunden: der Heimatplanet dieser Spezies ist Skaro. Martha hat inzwischen einen ziemlichen Aufruhr unter den Tänzerinnen verursacht und folgt dem Flüchtenden, der eindeutig mehr Mensch als Schwein ist, durch die Requisite und in die Kanalisation. Jetzt stürmt der Doctor aufgeregt die Bühne und fragt nach Martha, die gerade von einem vollmutierten Schweinemenschen ergriffen wird und einen Schrei ausstößt. Der Doctor hechtet, mit Tallulah auf den Fersen, den Schacht hinunter. Er verbirgt sich mit ihr vor einem vorbeikommenden Dalek und schließlich finden sie den Halbmutierten, der es geschafft hat dem Dalek-Labor zu entkommen. Doch Martha hätten sie mitgenommen. Er fühlt sich schuldig, weil sie ihm gefolgt ist. Jetzt erkennt Tallulah, dass es sich um Laszlo handelt. Sie ist untröstlich, ihn so zu sehen. Doch der Doctor drängt, sie müssten Martha finden und er erklärt Laszlo, dass niemand die Daleks stoppen könne, wenn nicht er. Sie entdecken eine Reihe Menschen, unter ihnen Martha und Frank, die von Pigs zu den Daleks gebracht wurden. Zwei von ihnen scannen die Leute und ordnen sie nach Intelligenzgrad der Pigs- oder Experiment-Gruppe zu. Laszlo fordert Tallulah nachhaltig auf zum Theater zurückzugehen, während der Doctor und er sich in die Gruppe der Intelligenten, zu der auch Martha gehört, einfädelt. Sie gehen dem finalen Experiment entgegen, während Tallulah feststellt, dass sie sich verlaufen hat. thumb|270px|Die Geburt des Menschlichen Dalek Die Gruppe kommt in den Raum, wo Dalek Sec standhaft den schwierigen Prozess der Weiterentwicklung durchgestanden hat. Da der Doctor natürlich nicht erkannt werden will, fordert er Martha auf, die Daleks zu fragen, was sie da tun. Sie tritt also vor und verlangt im Dalek-Befehlston zu erfahren, was es mit diesem letzten Experiment auf sich hat. Sie erfährt, dass sie Zeuge der Geburt eines neuen Zeitalters würden. Nur vier Daleks existierten noch. Sie müssten sich weiterentwickeln. Die Kinder von Skaro müssten außerhalb der Schale leben und wieder laufen können. Die Spannung und die Augen der Zuschauer werden immer größer, als sich die Umhüllung von Dalek Sec öffnet. Hervor kommt ein Dalek-Mensch-Hybrid, der sich aufrichtet und verkündet: "Ich bin ein menschlicher Dalek! Ich bin eure Zukunft!" Fortsetzung Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben